


Royally Screwed

by Lucifers_Pony



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Bottom Dean, Dark fic, Dirty Talk, Knight Castiel, Knotting, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Omega Dean, Prince Dean, Rough Sex, Top Castiel, Voyeurism, dubcon, mentions of dean/other male character(s), mentions of mpreg, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:57:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9129010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Pony/pseuds/Lucifers_Pony
Summary: Dean is locked away in a tower, isolated from the rest of the world. He spends his days daydreaming of the valiant knight who will come and save him, sweeping him off his feet and riding them off into the sunset. But when Castiel arrives as his rescuer, Dean's fairy tale ending doesn't go as planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dark fic. Read the tags. You have been warned.

Dean laid back on his bed, book abandoned at his side as he stared longingly out the window.

He had been stuck in this tower for most of his life, guarded by a fierce dragon that killed any who dared to come near. As omega prince of the Kingdom Winchester, Dean had been highly coveted. A jealous sorceress had cursed him in a fit of rage, dooming him to a life of solitude until a brave and valiant knight would come to save him. Dean vividly remembered his mother rocking him as a child, telling him everything would be alright. That he was destined to be saved by his true love – a man so dedicated to him he would slay a mighty dragon, come to Dean’s tower, and sweep him off his feet. This man would then bring Dean back to his kingdom, where the omega would take his rightful place on the throne.

Though his life was lonely, Dean had daydreams of his rescue to help him fill the hours. He wondered what the man would look like – should he be blonde with fair eyes, dark skinned and tall, muscular with chestnut hair? Would he be gentle or passionate? And what would it feel like when they finally embraced and shared true love’s first kiss? Dean’s mind drifted to imagine the pleasant feel of his knight’s lips, his hand wandering down his nightgown to gently stroke his tiny omega cock. At sixteen Dean had only recently begun discovering the wonders of his body, finding toying with his dick a pleasant distraction. He was always confused by the wetness he found under his ass afterwards, a part of his biology he had yet to figure out. Still, he had plenty of time. His days were filled with waiting.

Dean played with himself aimlessly before turning back to his book, becoming immersed in the well-loved novel. He was just at the part where the alpha finally professed his love for the omega when he thought he heard distant footsteps. Freezing, Dean strained his ears, listening intently as the volume of the sound increased. Yes, those were definitely footsteps. Someone was here, coming up the tower! Realization dawned on him. His knight was finally arriving!

Dean was beside himself, having spent so long fantasizing about this moment he couldn’t believe it was really happening. He briefly considered changing out of his nightgown, but knew he wouldn’t have time. Instead, he placed his novel on the bedside table, sitting up on the bed eagerly as he awaited his savior.

He didn’t have to wait long before the door to his room burst open, a tall and handsome alpha standing in the frame. Dean’s eyes widened in surprise, his rescuer’s appearance not quite what he’d imagined. The man was covered in blood, his dark brown hair wild and pointing in a million directions. His eyes immediately connected with the omega’s, an intense icy blue that seemed to look straight into Dean’s soul. Nevertheless, Dean knew he was promised a valiant knight who would win his favor. He waited expectantly on the bed for the alpha to begin the introductions, to be wooed. He didn't expect what happened next.

“I have come to claim my prize.”

Dean was confused as the alpha strode purposefully towards him, not expecting it as he was shoved back onto the bed.

“What –"

The omega was cut off as a hand pressed down against his chest, pinning him in a horizontal position. He gasped as the alpha shoved up his nightgown, revealing Dean’s privates to the stranger. Dean kicked and struggled at that, pushing at the hand on his chest as the man settled between his thighs.

“What are you – sir, please, good knight – I don’t –"

Dean watched as the man used his free hand to open his trousers, pushing them down just enough to release a large, hardening cock. The omega's eyes widened at the site, the alpha so much larger than him. The man swiftly wiped some of the blood from his tunic onto the monstrosity, giving it two quick strokes to coat the shaft in blood as he reached full hardness. Then he was leaning over the omega, completely ignoring Dean’s babbling protests as he guided his member towards Dean’s ass. The omega barely had time to wonder what was happening before he felt blunt pressure forcing his hole open.

“Wha-"

The air was punched out of him in a breathy squeak as the man breached him. Quickly, too quickly, the alpha pressed into the quivering body below him, eagerly sheathing himself in tight heat. The omega had no time to adjust as the alpha pulled him forward, further impaling him on his cock before roughly grabbing Dean’s thighs and beginning to fuck him. Desperately grabbing at the sheets, Dean let out little high-pitched cries at the pain and feeling of being full, too full. Above him the knight’s eyes were closed, face slacked in pleasure as he greedily invaded the prince’s body. Dean could scent the stranger’s delight as he fucked the omega like an animal, pleasured grunting and the slapping of skin on skin filling the room and mixing with Dean’s mewling. The alpha plowed him into the mattress, the bed rocking obscenely as it creaked and groaned in protest. Chasing his pleasure with no mind for the omega, the man sped up and began to lose his rhythm. Thrusts turned to rapid rutting against Dean’s ass, the omega feeling something hard tugging his rim, stretching his already stuffed body impossibly further. The prince struggled anew, a whimpering gasp punched out of him as the alpha roughly forced his knot inside of him. Dean’s ass instinctively clamped down, milking and massaging the cock even as the omega reeled from the intrusion. The last thing Dean remembered before passing out from the pain was the feeling of stuttering hips and warmth flooding his ass.

***

Dean drifted slowly back into consciousness, vision fuzzy as he recognized the outline of a man moving on top of him. Eyes focusing, he could see the man’s lips parted slightly in pleasure, face blissed out as he rocked into something. Dean distantly realized the man was thrusting into him. Awareness of his own body slowly returned, the omega relieved to find the pain from before dulled to a low throb. Now he only felt light friction as the man fucked into him with slow, measured strokes.

If the alpha noticed Dean was awake he didn’t react, continuing to invade Dean’s body while the omega laid their limply. The alpha moved him like a doll, adjusting him to increase his own pleasure. Dean felt disgusted by it, but didn’t have the strength to fight.

Slowly his mind caught up with him, replaying their previous violent coupling in his head. He realized the man must have finished and started fucking him again while he was passed out. An overwhelming feeling of numbness came over Dean, unable to process that this had happened – was happening – to him. He stared at the ceiling as he felt the alpha pick up the pace, occasionally grinding and making little swirling motions in Dean’s ass that had a strange feeling blossoming in the omega. Dean blinked at the sensation.

“I see you didn’t waste any time claiming your prize.”

Dean jerked in surprise, head turning quickly to see another man standing in the doorway of his room. This one was just as tall, with sandy dark hair and a strange accent. The prince felt humiliation bloom in his chest at someone else seeing him like this, spread open and pliant under a man fucking into him with pleasured sounds. The alpha, apparently, had no such qualms.

“Hello Balthazar. You know very well how I like to celebrate, and is there nothing more worthy of celebration than slaying a dragon? Besides, just look at him.”

The man inside him sped up his thrusts, the bed beginning to creak again as he moved in the omega. The other man – Balthazar – walked over, stopping by Dean’s head and glancing over him appreciatively. Dean felt his face heat in shame.

“He’s a pretty young thing, isn’t he? Oh and look how embarrassed he is, Castiel, that’s adorable. How’s he in bed?”

The alpha - Castiel, Dean's mind supplied - grinded into the omega as Dean clenched his eyes shut. He began thrusting deeper into the prince, sighing in satisfaction.

“Perfect. He’s so meek and yielding. Mmmm. So soft and smooth. Like fucking into warm velvet. I love it when they’re young. Always so _tight_. Ungh. Like a vice around me. I didn’t think I’d appreciate his royal temperament, but it really does make him more enjoyable.”

“Hah. That and the fact by screwing him you secure for yourself our enemy kingdom. Can you imagine John Winchester’s face when he realizes a Novak planted seed in his precious omega son?”

Nausea began to grip Dean at the man’s words. This wasn’t right. He wasn’t supposed to be taken by his father’s enemies, the invasion of his body a proxy for the invasion of his kingdom. But the alpha paid no heed to his distress, thrusting roughly at his friend’s words and making sure the omega felt it as he fucked him.

“I will admit, I’ve taken great pleasure at the thought. Knowing I'm defiling John's son every time I thrust into his sweet little body... Just think, I’ll soon be fucking him in John’s chambers every night as the new king. Burying my cock in his boy on his own bed.”

Dean couldn’t help the quiet moans pushing out of him as the alpha’s cock continued to violate him. What started out as an ember slowly kindled to a flame, the omega confused as thorny pleasure twisted inside of him.

“You know, John may be a bastard but he sure produced an excellent bitch. Look at how he’s enjoying it. So responsive!”

The alpha inside of him laughed at that, picking up his thrusts as he began to pummel Dean’s ass. The royal prince couldn’t help the cry that erupted from him, feeling out of his mind from the burning within him. He began to struggle, twisting and shoving to get away from the fire. Somehow he found his voice again.

“Stop – Gods, please, you have to stop – please – I don’t – I can’t –“

The alpha gave a huff of annoyance at the omega’s babbling. Pulling out of him, he flipped Dean over and shoved his face into a pillow. Calloused hands roughly gripped Dean’s hips and dragged him back on his knees, the alpha harshly re-entering him from behind.

“Much better,” the alpha groaned, hand holding Dean’s head down to silence him. At the new angle the alpha was able to more effectively pound Dean’s ass, impaling him deeper than before and hitting places inside the omega that had the fire inside Dean roaring. Confused, he found himself thrusting uselessly into air, his squirming throwing off the alpha’s thrusts. The hand on the back of his head moved to grip his neck, the omega immediately going pliant. He whined, unable to offer any resistance as he was fucked into submission. Shame rose and twisted through him like a snake, pleasure radiating inside of him from the cock invading, violating his body. 

“Perhaps I spoke too soon. You’ll have to train that out of him.”

“Oh I intend to. By the time I’m through with him he’ll know his place. Nothing but pretty moans and whimpers. You know I like a quiet bitch.

The maddening pleasure rose within Dean like a tidal wave, suddenly overwhelming him in a crescendo of blinding ecstasy. He found himself desperately pressing his ass back onto the alpha’s cock, trying to get it deeper even as his muscles spasmed and clamped down around it. Dean felt come shooting from his dick, a filthy moan ripped from his throat and muffled by the pillow. Soon he went boneless, the alpha holding up his hips as he fucked him through his orgasm. Oversensitive but powerless to stop the onslaught, Dean could do nothing but lay there, listening to the slap of balls against his ass and the alpha’s pleasured grunts.

“Look at that, Castiel. How your slutty prince shoves his ass back on your cock like that. What a greedy little thing. So desperate. The royals really do breed them for this.”

Dean shuddered at the words, humiliation eating away inside him even as he tried to retreat to his mind and pretend he was anywhere else. It didn’t work though, the fantasies he usually distracted himself with now a mocking reminder of his plight. There was no happy ending for Dean, no romantic courtship or heroic rescue. His innocence was stolen by this bandit, fucked out of him like a cheap whore. No one else would court him after this. No one would sweep him off his feet. He thought of his mother, of her promises of true love and kindness. He cried softly into the pillow, glad to be able to hide his face.

The alpha only grunted in response to his friend, the slamming of his hips against Dean’s ass signaling he was getting close again. The second man merely stepped back to watch, tilting his head thoughtfully as he began to rub himself over his pants. Dean once again felt the hard ball pulling against his rim, the impossible stretch too much inside of him. He almost welcomed the pain.

Soon the alpha was rutting into him, quickly fucking into Dean with short, stuttering thrusts as he forced his knot inside the omega. Dean couldn’t hold back a whine at the searing pain, sure that the alpha would split him in two. The man moaned in triumph as he tied them together, rocking into the omega with a low blissful rumble as warmth again flooded Dean’s ass. The omega felt betrayed by his body, knowing from the pleased noises behind him that the alpha was enjoying the way his ass clamped down and milked his cock, that it drew more of the warmth into him.

“Gods, Castiel, I almost feel sorry for him. Look at how obscenely he’s stretched around you. I’m amazed you could fit your knot into that tiny little thing; you’re big, even for the grown ones.”

The alpha rocked into Dean smugly, pulling painfully at his rim and making the omega whine.

“He’ll take it. His royal little ass was made to be bred.”

Hands stroked down his back and sides, appreciative. The omega shuddered.

Suddenly the alpha was leaning over him, and Dean was horrified to feel teeth clamping down the back of his neck in a claiming bite. His body instinctively convulsed with pleasure as the bond snapped into place, his little cock shooting come as a second orgasm was ripped from his overly sensitized body. Shame and fear warred inside of him, realizing this man was really to become his husband, to lay with him every night and fill him with children, eventually to lead their kingdom. Sobs began to shake his body, tears staining his cheeks as the man still rutted appreciatively into his ass. The room was quiet for a few minutes, Balthazar waiting patiently for Castiel’s knot to go down. Eventually the dark haired alpha interrupted the silence.

“I’m sorry, I was so caught up in my new bitch that I forgot to inquire after the others. What’s the status of our troupe?”

“Excellent, sir. Benny and Viktor are scouring the place for valuables, while Gordon and Inias are looking for supplies. Gadreel is tending to the horses, preparing our caravan for the journey back. They’ll be pleased to know you’ve successfully claimed the prince.”

“Yes, I imagine they will be. Of course, as soon as he’s caught with my child you may all partake in him as well. I know everyone deserves a reward after their efforts, and what better than a royal little slut to share. His firsts are all my own, however. No one is to touch his mouth until I have had the chance to knot it.”

Horror clutched Dean’s heart. The man meant to share him. With six other alphas.

“How very generous, Castiel. I’m not sure I would be willing to do the same in your shoes, but don’t let me talk you out of it. I can’t wait to knot the pretty little bitch. Perhaps we can spit roast him after you’ve had a chance to train him in the art of oral pleasure.”

The alpha ground into Dean absently as he smiled at the thought.

“I’d like that Balthazar. We’ll be sure to give him the royal treatment.”

Dean cringed, shivering involuntarily as fingers traced over his mating bite.

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Not happy with it but got bad news today and wanted to put this out there before I got in too big of a funk. Let me know what you think.


End file.
